(a) Field of the Invention
This application relates to a system for helping golfers align and aim their golf swing. More particularly, but without limitation, to a system that can be collapsed to fit in a standard golf club tube, and which provides a swing alignment member, which allows the user to aim the swing at a desired ball travel path.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Domination of the golf swing has proven to be an elusive goal for many individuals. There are many known devices designed to help these golfers with instilling the proper stance and club swing. Examples of these devices include U.S. Pat. No. 1,922,130 to Haserdot and U.S. Patent App. Pub. Nos. 2010/0248855, 2010/0144458, and 2010/006916, which show the use of a cross-shaped member to aid in positioning one's feet while preparing to swing a golf club.
Another illustrative approach is found in U.S. Patent App. Pub. No. 2010/0069168 to Rhodes shows the used of hinged connections to position a mat that is used to position the golf ball relative to hinged bars. Another approach is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,718 to Cachola, which shows a pair of parallel bars that are connected to one another through a pivoting member. Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 1,517,555 to Graham shows the use of four bars that are connected to one another through a track. U.S. Patent Application Publication 2006/0063603 to Bruschi discloses a device with several bars or segments and lockable hinge members used to angles of the bars relative to one another.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a simple device that can accommodate the differences in body sizes of the user.
Still further, there remains a need for a device that not only helps the user in positioning his or her feet in preparation for the golf swing, but also helps the user aim the swing.
There remains a need for a device that can be used by golfers achieve the proper stance and which can be easily stowed in a golf bag between shots.
There remains a need for a device that can be used by golfers achieve the proper stance and which allows precise alignment of the of the section to ensure parallel arrangement of the component, and proper alignment with the desired ball trajectory.